


Secuestro

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Apelando a sus conocimientos adquiridos en los barrios bajos, Levi se hizo de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional y, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, siendo aún de noche, se escabulló en el castillo con el fin de secuestrar a Historia, tal como habían pactado el día anterior.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Secuestro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelicacuario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicacuario/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.
> 
> **Beta** : Chisheccid (gracias, bella).
> 
> **Notas** : Pedido de mi querida Angie <3 Me van a volver fan de esta pareja entre ella y Dakiny XD. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!

Levi no entendía qué clase de asuntos tenía que arreglar con su majestad, pero si esta lo había mandado a llamar, como un lacayo más correspondía acatar el pedido. Atravesó los pasillos del castillo siendo escoltado por un escudero. Luego de algunas vueltas, llegaron al salón principal, donde Historia ya lo esperaba con un té caliente.

El escudero se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él y cuando Levi se quedó a solas con Historia la miró con un poco de desconcierto. Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco y un rodete en el cabello, dejando al descubierto su bello rostro.

Historia señaló la silla puesta a un lado, invitándolo sin palabras a sentarse.

—Bien, aquí estoy —dijo Levi tomando asiento, sin dejar de preguntarse qué quería Historia de él, de hecho eso fue lo que la muchacha le dijo, adivinando el desconcierto del otro.

—Se estará preguntando por qué lo mandé a llamar.

—Tengo esa clase de dudas existenciales a veces —bromeó un poco. No sabía por qué, pero algo le ponía nervioso. Quizás el estar en el castillo, o tal vez la mera presencia de alguien tan preciosa como Historia.

—Tengo una petición para hacerle —dijo, y vio como el hombre cambiaba su facción amena y tranquila a una de rechazo.

—Soy todo oídos —murmuró desconfiado, mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té.

—Es simple —espetó con energía—: quiero conocer el mar. Los chicos me han hablado de cómo es, pero aquí me tienen encerrada y no me dejan ir.

—Eres la reina, Historia, no puedes salir al exterior así, como si nada.

—Justamente por eso necesito de su ayuda.

—Ay, dios —se frotó la frente, suponiendo de antemano lo que iría a pedirle. Dejó el té de lado, no iba a chantajearlo con esa bebida del demonio por mucho que le gustase—. Estás completamente loca si piensas que yo…

—Por favor —lo interrumpió con energía—, ¡no me dejan ni respirar! ¡Voy a morir sin conocer el mar! —exageró, con los ojos humedecidos y poniendo su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir para tratar de ablandar el corazón de ese hombre. Bueno, no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para doblegarlo, él no podía con esa carita hermosa, curvada en una mueca de desolación.

—No sé por qué tengo que ser yo el responsable de tamaña locura, explícame eso —exigió con calma.

—Bueno, básicamente usted me obligó a ser reina, así que pensé que era justo pedirle ese favor. De no ser reina seguramente ya hubiera conocido el mar.

—No, no, no —dijo Levi moviendo el dedo índice—. Fue idea de Erwin, era su plan coronarte como reina.

—Pero el comandante está muerto, así que a él no le puedo reclamar nada. —Había imaginado que Levi se opondría, así que tenía en su mente todas las objeciones y las posibles respuestas a estas.

—Es muy riesgoso, sin dejar de lado que no te dejarán salir, así les digas que vas conmigo y mil soldados escoltándote.

—Mi idea no era decirle a nadie, por eso armé esta reunión secreta con usted. —Le regaló una amplia sonrisa. Ya lo tenía. Casi. Por un pelo. Y es que si le sonreía así Levi se volvía débil, como de mantequilla.

—¿Tu plan es fugarte? —La miró enarcando una ceja—. ¿Cómo?

—Fácil —respondió, para continuar con algo de euforia—: ¡secuéstreme!

—¿Secuestrarte? —suspiró, adoptando una postura desgarbada, ya estaba resignado— Dices que es fácil, pero...

—Usted es muy habilidoso, así que pensé en eso, en que podría simplemente secuestrarme.

Sí, en efecto podría, no era difícil para él colarse en el castillo como un ladrón, el asunto que le inquietaba era la seguridad de Historia. Deberían salir a campo abierto con caballo y equipo de maniobra tridimensional. Podrían cruzarse con titanes, podían pasar tantas cosas malas.

Pero Levi se sentía incapaz de decirle que no, le miraba el rostro y veía en sus bellos ojos azules esa ansiedad por conocer el mar, el mundo en el que habitaba. Nuevo suspiro y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que terminó dando un broche final a la conversación.

—Será por la madrugada, hay menos vigilancia y sin sol los titanes son menos activos —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie para irse—, vendré a buscarte cerca de las cinco, así que estate preparada.

—Gracias —ella se paró y tomó una de las manos de él entre las suyas, Levi recién reparaba en lo suave y cálido que era el gesto en sí— ¡Muchas gracias! —volvió a repetir sin soltarlo, con los ojos dilatados.

—Me deberás un gran favor luego de esta locura.

—¡Lo que usted pida! —Pensaba premiarlo con kilos y kilos de té.

¿Tanto afán había en ella por conocer el mar? Levi tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y no fue la gran cosa. Sí, era bonito, pero la arena se metía dentro de las botas, el agua era salada y nada le aseguraba de que fuera un lugar limpio.

**(…)**

Levi había aceptado de mala gana, pero al menos se consolaba diciéndose que Historia no se lo impuso, como pudo haber hecho por ser su superior, puesto que no dejaba de ser la reina; pero ella había sido astuta y supo que darle una orden sería contraproducente, intuía que lo mejor era convencerlo por las buenas.

Como fuera, había logrado su cometido.

Apelando a sus conocimientos adquiridos en los barrios bajos, Levi se hizo de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional y, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, siendo aún de noche, se escabulló en el castillo con el fin de secuestrar a Historia, tal como habían pactado el día anterior.

No fue fácil burlar la vigilancia estricta que había en el lugar, pero Levi era sigiloso y bueno para ocultarse. Las columnas eran sus aliadas. Allí esperaba a que el soldado de turno siguiera su ronda para así dejar la seguridad que le ofrecía el trozo de mármol y seguir su camino. Si lo descubrían, no sabría qué excusa dar, no lo había pensado, en parte porque no estaba en sus planes fallar. O sea, fallar no era una opción siquiera.

Activó el equipo y como un escalador llegó a la ventana de su majestad. La luz estaba apagada, pero cuando pisó el balcón, ella salió del exterior con su típico vestido y un chal encima. Estaban en verano, pero se sentía un poco de frío.

—¿Lista? —murmuró, ella asintió y él de inmediato la tomó por la cintura. Historia se sorprendió por la cercanía, pero enseguida comprendió el fin del hombre. Debían bajar usando el equipo, así que Levi cargó con ella mientras lo hacían.

En ese momento escapar del castillo fue doblemente difícil; estando solo era una cosa, pero ahora debía cuidar de que no los sorprendieran a los dos. Historia lucía divertida más que preocupada, quizás porque era la máxima autoridad y no le harían nada por la travesura que estaba cometiendo, pero Levi se estaba jugando el pellejo. Ambos lo sabían.

Llegar tan lejos, solo porque era Historia.

Corrían cuando el soldado pasaba de largo, se detenían en cada intersección para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado y usaban el equipo de maniobras tridimensional cuando era necesario. A la muchacha le agradaba esa parte, porque podía estar cerca del capitán Levi, sentir su fornido cuerpo y oler su perfume a hombre.

Al fin salieron de los muros externos del castillo y con un poco más de tiempo, alcanzaron el exterior, lejos de la seguridad que les otorgaban las murallas. Afuera, Levi ya tenía un caballo listo y amarrado. Ayudó a subir a la muchacha y luego lo hizo él; de inmediato sintió las manos de ella abrazándolo por la cintura. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, a él también le agradaba esa clase de cercanía, el poder sentir la tibieza de sus pechos contra la espalda.

Cabalgaron a trote ligero por más de media hora. Levi estaba satisfecho con el resultado, pero se adelantó. Creyó que estaban de suerte, salir a campo abierto casi de noche le daba una falsa seguridad, pero al fin un titán se les cruzó cerrándoles el paso. Algo que el capitán solucionó en un tris, tal vez porque dicho titán se mostraba como adormecido, recién comenzaba a amanecer. Dejó al caballo y usando el equipo le cortó la nuca, fin del problema.

Historia había tomado las riendas, pero frenó cuando Levi acabó con ese titán. La miró de una manera extraña, lucía más serio que de costumbre, era como si tarde se estuviera reprochando la locura que estaba haciendo.

—Las cosas que hago por ti —espetó de mal humor, para luego acercarse al caballo y subir.

—Perdón, no quiero meterlo en problemas —dijo con sinceridad.

—Ya —levantó una mano y luego volvió a ponerla en las riendas—. Es mi culpa, yo accedí a tu capricho, todo porque la niña quiere ver el mar. —Terminó de decir eso y comenzó a cabalgar con energía.

—Usted es fuerte y me siento segura —le dijo de la nada—, no me hubiera animado a salir a campo abierto con otra persona. Gracias por cuidarme, capitán. —Hundió la cara en la espalda de él y sonrió. Sentía que Levi era como su príncipe en ese momento, ¡qué ganas tuvo, por un instante, de que fuera el rey!

Por fortuna no tuvieron mayores contratiempos y, sin esperarlo casi, apareció el mar en su camino. Apenas se veía a lo lejos, unas dunas de arena y el constante ir y venir de las olas. Historia abrió grande los ojos, estaba maravillada, cada vez más, a medida que se acercaban.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo que esa inmensidad le hacía sentir. Bajó del caballo cuando este tocó la arena y corrió como una loca hacia el mar, pero frenó a mitad de camino reparando en toda la arena que había a su alrededor.

Levi ató el equino a un arbusto y se acercó a ella poniéndose a un lado. La miró de reojo, estudiando las facciones de una asombrada Historia. Una sonrisa de satisfacción fue asomando en sus labios aterciopelados.

—En fin —murmuró Levi para salir de ese encantamiento que siempre le embargaba cuando estaba cerca de esa muchacha—, aquí el mar. Ya lo viste, volvamos.

—¡Recién llegamos!

—Tampoco es la gran cosa.

—¡¿Por qué dice eso?! ¡Es increíble! —objetó ella con una felicidad desbordante y contagiosa.

Caminó esos metros que la distanciaban del mar, pero paró de nuevo a mitad de camino para quitarse las sandalias y el chal. Quería sentir la arena en la planta de los pies, jugar con ella, embarrándose los dedos. Levi la miraba, entre desconcertado y divertido. Historia parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. Aunque bueno, no era ya ninguna niña.

Cuando ella caminó descalza pudo notar los sutiles cambios. La arena húmeda era más compacta, había pequeños caracoles rotos que se le incrustaban y le molestaba, pero luego sus pies, al fin, tocaron el agua tibia. El sonido del mar le colmaba de paz, la invitaba a entrar a él, a conocerlo de lleno.

No lo dudó ni un instante, sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, así que quiso aprovechar. Sin pudores ni miramientos, como si Levi no estuviera allí o como si se tratara de un simple arbusto, ella se quitó el vestido revelando toda su desnudez.

Desde lejos Levi la vio e intuyó sus intenciones, así que se acercó más a ella, embarrándose las botas de arena. Quería frenarla y decirle que era un desatino lo que pensaba hacer, pero solo pudo detenerse a contemplar la belleza deslumbrante de su majestad.

Parecía una sirena encantadora, iba metiéndose al mar, luchando con la rompiente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscilación de las olas. No se animó a meterse mucho, apenas hasta las rodillas. Sabía, gracias a Armin, que a veces en los mares había criaturas peligrosas y temía que algo le pasara.

Eso también preocupaba a Levi, por lo que la llamó.

—¡Sal de una vez o te va a comer un tiburón!

—¡¿Qué es un tiburón?! —consultó volteando, hablaban a los gritos porque sus voces eran opacadas por la música del mar.

—¡No lo sé, pero dicen que es peligroso y vive en el mar!

Historia decidió no meterse más adentro y salió del agua. Caminó esos metros hasta donde estaba Levi, este tuvo un gesto patente de incomodidad. Miró hacia un costado, tratando de no reparar en la insultante desnudez de ella. Era insultante porque él no pretendía nada de eso, de lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo en su entrepierna.

—Qué hermoso amanecer —dijo Historia mirando el sol asomarse en el horizonte. Recién ahí Levi clavó los ojos en el mar y pudo verlo de otra manera. En verdad era bellísimo, pero aún más lo era la persona que lo acompañaba.

Las primeras luces de la mañana hacían maravillas en el rostro y en la figura de Historia. Estaba absorta mirando el paisaje, pero se atrevió a estirar una mano para tomar la del capitán. Tenía los ojos humedecidos de gratitud otra vez.

—Gracias por traerme —musitó Historia apretando esa mano. Él hubiera dicho «de nada», pero más tenía ganas de gritarle un «¡vístete de una vez!».

—Puedes agradecerme de otra forma. —Él jaló esa mano y la empujó contra su pecho, ella lo miró, primero sorprendida y sin entender a qué se refería, pero luego comprendió cuando Levi empezó a acariciarle la mejilla.

—Me parece justo —murmuró en sus labios, ansiando un beso que Levi todavía no se atrevía a darle.

—Hice un enorme sacrificio y me jugué el pellejo por ti —continuó él—, pero no voy a pedirte que hagas nada que no quieras.

—Pero quiero. —No en vano se había quitado el vestido. Ella era consciente de que su belleza atraía a los hombres, solo que el capitán Levi era alguien diferente y no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

Lejos del mito, Levi no dejaba de ser humano y tener debilidades, recién venía a descubrir que una de esas debilidades era precisamente Historia. Al final dejó de lado los pudores para rozarle los labios con los suyos.

La tomó de la cintura al mismo tiempo que le metió la lengua en la boca para saborearla entera. Sentía la piel desnuda de ella contra las prendas que tenía, y le estorbaban. Se desabrochó la camisa, se quitó el equipo y las botas, para luego hacerlo con el pantalón.

Historia no fue tan recatada como él, por el contrario, recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de Levi con los ojos. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto y una poderosa erección que la instaba a actuar. Sin embargo, fue delicada, le acarició apenas el pene, viendo el respingo gracioso que hizo al contacto.

Levi no se quedó atrás tampoco, levantó una mano y apretó el pecho de Historia, ella soltó un quejido de dolor y contrajo el cuerpo.

—Más suave.

—Lo siento —dijo él mostrándose un poco perdido.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer, o más bien, de lo que quería hacer, pero siempre había sido algo rudo y tosco en el sexo. Sus experiencias con mujeres eras escasas, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba.

Volvió a la carga, pero con más tranquilidad, apoyó la mano en la suavidad del pecho de Historia, para luego pellizcarle apenas el pezón. Eso fue algo que a la dama le gustó, porque su respuesta inmediata fue volver a acariciar el pene de Levi, solo que en esa nueva ocasión con más confianza y seguridad. Lo masturbó suavemente, sintiendo como latía y crecía, endureciéndose más y más en su mano.

Levi ahogó un quejido y fue su turno de reclamarle.

—Más despacio —tomó una bocanada de aire—, estoy que acabo.

—¿Tan rápido?

—No todos los días una chica hermosa como tú me toca la pija.

Historia rio, Levi siempre había sido mal hablado, y de cierta forma le encantaba que el hombre fuera así, deslenguado y despreocupado. Ella estaba rodeada de fastuosidad, falsedades aristocráticas y gente que le hablaba con propiedad. Así que el contraste le agradaba, se sentía mundana y no una reina. Le gustaba que Levi la viera como en verdad era, una muchacha sencilla.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Sabes que eres hermosa, podrías estar con quien quisieras. —La besó de nuevo y la tomó entre sus brazos para susurrarle— ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo con un viejo feo? —Historia volvió a reír.

—No es tan viejo.

—Gracias —dijo con fuerza e ironía, pero las carcajadas que ella le soltó le llevaron a mostrar una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Así reía él.

—Aparte yo quiero, y no lo veo viejo ni feo —se aferró más a él, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, o como si temiera que desapareciese si lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese encantamiento.

Él divisó la ropa que había dejado tirada en la arena y se recostó sobre ella atrayendo consigo a Historia. Ella se acomodó sobre ese fornido cuerpo, enredando las piernas a las de él, sintiendo como la arena se colaba entre ambos. Era un poco molesto, pero la excitación que sentían hacía secundaria esa cuestión.

Ahora sus pieles, calientes, hicieron contacto. Historia podía sentir ese pene contra el vientre y estaba ansiosa, pero se contuvo. Le dejó un reguero de besos en el pecho, hasta bajar al vientre marcado, a pocos centímetros del pene y la perdición.

La lengua asomó, haciendo un osado recorrido por la ingle hasta llegar a la punta del glande. Saboreó las primeras gotas que brotaban, luego lamió el tronco de arriba hacia abajo, sosteniéndolo con una mano para así poder metérselo en la boca.

Sintió los dedos de Levi enredándose en su cabello, tironeó un poco, desarmando ese peinado fastuoso de reina. Ahogó los gemidos, pero encorvó la espalda para que el pene tocara fondo en la garganta de ella.

—Espera, para —solicitó, tironeándole un poco de los cabellos, ahora la trenza se había desecho del todo y poco a poco el pelo comenzaba a desordenarse—. Voy a eyacular si sigues. Y no soy de los que se recuperan rápido.

Ella no iba a permitir semejante atrocidad, así que dejó de chuparle el pene para, en cambio, sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Fue Levi quien acomodó el pene en la entrada ya húmeda, irrumpió en su vagina con ferocidad, ansias mal contenida, y aunque dolió un poco, Historia no se quejó, le agradaba ese trato, le excitaba más.

Leví la sostenía de los muslos, a veces de las nalgas, mientras ella lo montaba con desesperación, frotando el clítoris contra los vellos de él, gimiendo como una loca, incapaz de creer que ese hombre pudiera darle tanto placer.

Estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero en lo mejor, Levi la tomó de la cintura y la quitó del lugar. Sentirse vacía la desahuciaba, pero no duró mucho tiempo esa emoción, puesto que enseguida Levi la colocó sobre las ropas para ser él quien se diera a la tarea de penetrarla.

Se acostó sobre ella, la tomó de los tobillos y comenzó a arremeter, si antes le había encantado ver los pechos de Historia bamboleándose al compás de sus caderas, ahora estaba extasiado por ver su cara curvada en una mueca de infinito goce. Gemía como nunca y levantaba la pelvis buscando que la penetración fuera más intensa.

Podía sentir los testículos de Levi golpeando contra ella, y solo ese sonido, junto al acuoso de su vagina, eran alicientes para alcanzar el orgasmo. El asunto se puso mejor, porque Levi estaba fuera de sí, entrando y saliendo; pronto comprendió por qué, en especial cuando él exhaló un quejido ahogado para luego caer pesado sobre ella.

—¿Ya? —consultó Historia palmeándole la espalda para despertarlo.

—Sí, mujer —se quejó él mirándola con seriedad—, bastante aguanté. —De alguna manera se sentía insultado.

—Pero yo no llegué a…

—Entiendo. —Levi no necesitó de más para poner manos a la obra.

Le buscó el clítoris y con el dedo índice comenzó a masajearla. Ella volvió con su repertorio de gemidos, esos que lo volvían loco. Le metió un dedo y ella se contrajo de placer. Oh, si seguían así seguramente tendrían una segunda ronda, Levi podía sentir que el pene reaccionaba al estímulo visual. Verla a Historia con esa carita, mitad de sufrimiento, mitad de deleite, le podía.

Le buscó un pecho y entre los dientes apresó suavemente uno de los pezones erguidos. Fue su turno de dejarle un reguero de baba en todo el cuerpo; pero él fue más directo. Luego de chuparle las tetas, le besó el ombligo y hundió la cara entre sus piernas.

Historia las abrió, esperando por esa lengua que no tardó en aparecer. Levi podía sentir ese aroma penetrante y ese sabor particular, mezclado con algo de semen. Le metió la lengua dentro de la vagina y luego le succionó el clítoris.

—Ya casi —avisó ella, dándole a entender que no parara con esa succión, pero en lo mejor de nuevo Levi volvía a detenerse.

—Ven. —Otra vez volvió a cambiar la posición, tenía el pene erecto así que más le convenía aprovechar—. Siéntate y quítate la ganas.

Eso hizo Historia, se sentó sobre el falo clavándoselo y se movió de atrás hacia adelante buscando su propio placer. Podía sentirlo, el cosquilleo en el vientre, el inminente orgasmo. Explotó en ella, satisfaciéndola, podía sentir su sexo latiendo y el pene de Levi entrando y saliendo.

Estuvieron así por un rato. Cuando uno llegaba al orgasmo, el otro le reclamaba el no haber llegado. Sin darse cuenta, Levi eyaculó como cuatro veces, y es que una mujer como Historia no podía menos que encenderlo de esa forma.

No se dieron cuenta, las horas pasaron volando, ya era momento de volver. Cuando cayeron en sí del tiempo que llevaban tonteando se horrorizaron. A las ocho se servía el desayuno, y si la reina no estaba en su alcoba ya imaginaban el revuelo que se armaría.

Se vistieron con prisa y con aún más celeridad montaron a caballo. Como el sol ya estaba en su plenitud aparecieron varios titanes en su camino, pero nada que supusiera un desafío para Levi, incluso siendo algunos excéntricos. Historia estaba tranquila, sabía que su príncipe era fuerte.

Cuando llegaron a los muros exteriores del palacio, Levi volvió a usar el equipo para subirla y atravesar el reino. Vieron el enorme reloj que marcaba las diez. Historia suspiró, no quería meter en problemas a Levi.

—Hasta aquí está bien —dijo ella en la entrada del castillo, cobijados tras unos arbustos.

—No está nada bien —objetó él en voz baja, mirando al soldado en la puerta.

—Desde este punto voy sola.

—Yo te saqué, así que yo te meto.

—Ya metió mucho, capitán —dijo ella divertida para luego besarlo en la mejilla—. Qué más da, me van a retar, pero soy la reina.

—Entonces —caviló él rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Hasta aquí?

—Sí.

Levi suspiró, no quería admitirlo porque ya era un hombre adulto y curtido, pero la idea de separarse de ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Historia pareció adivinar ese sentimiento porque le sonrió con afecto.

—Supongo que… no te volveré a ver —dijo Levi con calma y resignación—; salvo que la niña caprichosa quiera volver a ver el mar.

—Pero que la próxima vez sea de noche —propuso, y él asintió.

Se despidieron luego de un beso fugaz que los dejó con ganas de más. Levi luchó con los arbustos para escabullirse sin ser descubierto, a la par que la dama salía de su escondite para presentarse ante el soldado que se quedó anonadado cuando la vio aparecer de la nada con pasto en la cabeza, arena en las piernas y el pelo revuelto.

—¡Su majestad! ¿¡Donde se había metido?! ¡Está todo el reino buscándola!

—Salí a pasear —dijo ella con seriedad y sin inmutarse. No tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a un subordinado, pero entendía la preocupación.

Levi logró escapar sin contratiempos, cuando llegó al refugio con los demás soldados se dio cuenta de que había cierto caos y desconcierto. Hanji apareció de la nada, por una de las puertas, estampándola.

—¡Levi, es urgente!

—¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Los titanes derribaron una muralla?

—-¡Peor! —exageró— ¡Es Historia, no la encontramos por ningún lado!

—Vaya —disimuló él, rascándose la mejilla y mirando hacia un costado.

—Tememos que sea un secuestro, pero no hay pistas ni nada. La policía militar está investigando.

—Será mejor buscarla. —Se masajeó la nuca y dio la vuelta para irse. No quería sostener esa conversación con Hanji, temía que ella supiera leer en sus ojos la verdad que le ocultaba. A fin de cuentas, la comandante era muy perspicaz.

No obstante, pronto todo volvió a la calma. Cuando Historia apareció sin dar explicaciones, dejaron de lado las hipótesis más alocadas. Si supieran la verdad. Desde entonces, y de vez en cuando, Levi llevaba a Historia a ver el mar, pero solo por las noches, cuando todos dormían.

Bajo la luz de la luna se colaba como un ladrón para secuestrar a la reina y hacerle el amor.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 31 de julio de 2020  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
